


So Calls the Heart

by IllogicalHuman



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amused Gandalf, Balin Ships It, Confused Dwarves, Confused Thorin, Durin Family Feels, Dwalin Ships It, F/M, Gandalf Ships It, Modern Girl in Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalHuman/pseuds/IllogicalHuman
Summary: The tunnel to Rivendell did not lead the company to the right place, instead, it lead them to the home of Erin Casey, a modern day woman almost convinced that the group on her doorstep are all part of a vivid hallucination. Follow the company as they attempt to navigate their new surroundings and learn about their almost  unwilling host. Thorin finds himself equal parts upset and fascinated by the strange woman that has agreed to take them in, he fights the call of his duty as well as the call of his heart  the longer they stay. If they are ever able to find a way back, will he be willing to go? Or would he be able to convince her to give up everything to go with the Company to reclaim Erebor and stay on as his wife. Eventually





	1. First Meetings are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Guy, fair warning. Most of this was written while more than a little tipsy. As always I have no Beta. I will probably read this in the morning and cringe. Let me know if it is something you would interested in seeing continued.

Ch.1

 

It had been another long week. Erin could feel her eyes trying to close as she made the short drive back home from work. The whole plant had been stuck in mandatory overtime again; nothing new for anyone that had worked there for a while. They always seemed to be short staffed. The twelve hour night shifts five days a week were starting to get to her though.

She had arrived home in one piece, settling in for a long soak in a hot bath with a bowl of cereal and turning in early. She had the next week off and planned to do absolutely nothing the whole time.

But sleep would not come. She was tired, exhausted even. Her feet and legs were throbbing from standing all night and fingers smarting from the burns from her small welder because she couldn’t use it wearing gloves.

With a deep sigh she drug herself out of bed once again. She still had tons of cleaning around the house to do, and she had not been grocery shopping in a while. With resigned exasperation Erin threw on a load of clothes before cracking open a bottle of hard cider. Maybe some alcohol would help settle her enough to sleep. It had worked in the past.

It was several hours and more than a few bottles later when she heard a loud knock on her back door.  This of course was strange for the very reason that anyone knocking at this hour better be delivering something or in desperate need. Her family and friends knew better than to even call before three PM on day that she had worked the night before.

Confused and more than a little grumpy Erin tied a robe around her pajama pants and long T-shirt, no way was she putting on a bra for this, and pulled open the door.

Before her stood something she never thought to see even in her wildest of dreams, and she was more than a little tipsy. Erin was standing in her bath robe and fuzzy slippers facing down fifteen men, one rather tall old man, one very short, barefaced man, and thirteen, bearded men ranging from just a couple of inches shorter to almost a foot shorter than her.

They all stood regarding each other silently for several minutes; both parties taking in each other’s strange looks. She was pretty sure that outside of a Convention or Renaissance fair she had never seen anyone dressed as they were. All appeared to be heavily armed and filthy.

Erin looked between them all and took a long drag from her bottle before stepping back into the house.

“I guess you all better come in then.” She wondered off back to the living room to finish folding clothes, leaving the door open as she went in clear invitation. If her exhaustion was going to start conjuring people out of fairy tales, she might as well invite the hallucinations in so she could better deal with them and get the rest of her cleaning accomplished at the same time.

Once again Erin was grateful she had turned in for that week of vacation. Maybe she should give that therapist a call while she was at it.

………….

The company of Thorin Oakenshield stood in shock. First they had ended up being attacked by Trolls, chased by Orcs, and the tunnel that Gandalf lead them all to had spit them out in the middle of a forest holding all the wrong sorts of trees for the area they should have been in.

As soon as they had exited the tunnel Thorin had heard Gandalf begin to swear impressively, some words even he didn’t know the meaning to and he suspected might have been black speech.

“Wizard! Where have you taken us?”

“This is all wrong.” he heard more muttering before the grey wizard turned at a sudden noise sounding like a loud horn and marching of in that direction. The company exchanged nervous glances before following and best they could.

It was a short walk before they emerged from the trees to find a house. It was a larger home, seemingly well-built and painted white with shutters and trim a deep green.

“Ah.” Gandalf exclaimed, “Not so lost after all.”

“Lost?” Thorin gave the tall wizard a sharp look. “Where are we!?”

“This is the home of someone that can give us aid. If what I’m reading is correct.”

“If? I will not hang the lives of my company on a possibility. Where have you taken us? What has happened to the Orcs?”

“The Orcs are the least of your problems now! I will tell you that we are nowhere near where that tunnel should have taken us. But I am not one to ever question the will of the Valar!”

“The Valar?”

“Yes. That passage should have brought us to Rivendell, the home of Lord Elrond. However, it seems we are meant to travel a different path.”

Thorin seethed as the wizard simply walked strait to the door, rapping his staff against it as the company grouped around him.

…………

When the door finally opened, everyone stared in astonishment.

Before Thorin stood a woman probably two or three inches taller than himself, dark blond hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, loosely clutching a brown bottle as her green eyes studied them. She obviously had no idea what was going on.

After several moments of tense silence as he contemplated the ridiculousness of her fuzzy blue robe she finally stepped out of the doorway and invited them in before wondering off back into her home.

The wizard seemed pleased as he made his way into the strange woman’s home. No shame, no self-preservation instincts, she obviously had no idea who they were and was only letting them in out of some kind of misguided pity. He only dithered for a while before Gandalf appeared back in the doorway.

“If you want any chance of returning home again Thorin I suggest you come in and shut the door behind you. We will be safe enough here.”

Grumbling lowly Thorin followed the grey wizard into the house, the rest of the company following close behind.

They walked into what seemed to be the lady’s kitchen, painted in a bright cheery red, pots and pans suspended above a large work table in the center of the room on an iron rack.

Balin walked in the door last, closing it behind him as the wizard vanished down a dim hallway passed two large metal contraptions that seemed to be tumbling clothes and making strange noises.

“Uncle?” Thorin turned to see Fili and Kili looking at him uncertainty, Kili’s hands clutching the fabric of one of his brother’s sleeve.

“The woman looks unthreatening,” he heard Dwalin snort at the comment but chose to ignore it, “The wizard does not seem concerned, so we will proceed with caution.” He made to move forward again before glancing back at the company. “Stay together, and don’t touch anything!” The last was said with a meaningful look at Nori who rolled his eyes but drew back the hand that had been reaching for a set of knives kept in a wooden block on the counter.

…………

The group sure took their sweet time coming in. The tall grey man was the first to spear in her living room, seating himself in her recliner with a nod in her direction. She merely raised an eyebrow at him as she continued to fold her work pants.

The rest came shuffling in slowly, looking about them as if they had never seen the inside of a house before. Which was entirely possible going off the clothes they wore.

“The dining room is to my left if you want chairs. You can bring them in here and sit down. Though there still won’t be enough for all of you.”

She watched as they exchanged glances before a few broke off from the group and towards the doorway she had nodded at, returning with all six of her chairs. Most settled gingerly on the chairs, all looking between her, the tall grey man, and a supremely grumpy looking man with a short cropped beard and unfairly gorgeous hair streaked in silver leaning up against the mantel of her fireplace.

Now that she was getting a better look at all of them she noticed they all had nice hair, even the ones that looked they had gone through a windstorm.

She sighed after the tense silence stretched on for a few more minutes, finally stopping in her folding and giving her strange guests all her attention.

“Well?” She looked at each of them in turn, “I suppose introductions are in order.”

The tall one nodded again and sat up straight. “I am Gandalf, and this here is the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

Erin looked at the one calling himself Gandalf as if he had grown a second head. “You have got to be joking.”

……….

Thorin broke in before the wizard could reply, “We do not jest with you. I am Thorin and this is my company. The wizard said this would be place we could receive assistance. Though I doubt anyone such as you could provide us with anything resembling help.”

The woman began to laugh. “Oh you do the character justice I’ll give you that much. Rude ass. I let you in my house did I not? I could have slammed the door in your face. I’m still convinced I’m having some strange vivid hallucination, though I’ve never had a dream insult me quite like you have before.”

Thorin seethed at the woman but was stopped from retorting as Balin placed a hand on his shoulder and broke in.

“Apologizes lass, we have not come from the best of circumstances. We have been attacked and some few of us are injured, we have also lost our ponies and supplies. Any help you could provide no matter how small,” he gave as sharp look at Thorin as he made a grumbling sound, “it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Attacked?” The woman seemed to be studying them better now, seeking out injuries and cataloging them as she found them. She rose slowly from her seat on her couch, thoughts seeming to travel elsewhere. “Wait here.”

They all watched her wonder off into another room, seeming intent on something, they heard rummaging and water running briefly. When she returned she had shed her robe and stood before them in brightly colored loose fitting pants and a long shirt with short sleeves.

“Who has the worst injuries?” She was pulling on what appeared to be a pair of gloves and set a large bag with a strange insignia on it.

The assembled dwarrow looked between each other for a moment before those that had been tied above the fire were pushed forward.

The lass merely rolled her eyes before walking right up to the first dwarf. She stood maybe three inches above Dwalin’s head looking him over with a critical eye before pointing back to her couch. “Sit.”

He crossed his arms and stood stubbornly as she walked to the couch and moved her clothes back into a basket on top of the rest of her unfolded clothing.

She looked back and gave him an irritated look. “Well?”

“I suggest you do as the lady says Master Dwalin. She does look serious.” The wizard was stuffing his pipe and watching the proceedings with a twinkle of amusement.

With an irritated huff Dwalin sat down, wincing when the back of one of his legs hit the side of the seat.

“Bruises too then? I’m afraid if any of you have broken bones you will be beyond any help I can give other than splinting, I’m really only trained in emergency care. Though I can stich just fine, even though I’m not really supposed to.” She grinned up at Dwalin as she knelt in from of him unscrewing the lid on a jar of something before rubbing it across one of the burns on his arm.

He sucked in a quick breath before looking down at her in surprise. “That…feels better lass. Thank you.”

“It’s made specifically for burns. I don’t see any worse than second degree burns. Did you want me to look at the bruising too? If you don’t want any arnica, I can at least get you some ice to put on it.”

“Just ice.”

She nodded before walking back off towards her kitchen and returning with something wrapped in a cloth, handing it over as Dwalin rose from the couch so the next could sit down

Just as Dwalin rose from the seat Kili scrambled to take his spot. “Pretty sure I’ve got terrible bruising on my back! You should look at it. Closely.”

Thorin pinched his nose in exasperation as his nephew began trying to pull his clothes off. “Kili, there are others that require attention. Those with burns or heavy bruising first.”

He looked over at the women as she grinned at his nephews antics. “I can look at your terrible bruises after I treat those with burns. They tend to be a little more painful.” She nodded over to Bofur, sporting angry red blisters on his face.

Looking more like a kicked puppy instead of a prince, Kili slunk off the couch while Bofur took his place with a grin.

Oin walked up and began to assist, the both of them seeing to the company in short order.

……………

After injuries were tended to the lass had ended up making breakfast. “Something I always learned is that you feed your guests. If they don’t want to eat you make food anyway, they will eat when they are hungry. Or at least I do.”

Balin stood next to the young woman, watching in fascination as she operated her stove. “You really don’t have to do all this miss. We did drop in unannounced. And you do not really seem prepared to host a party of our size.”

“It’s not really a problem Master Balin,” She added cheese to the large pan of scrambled eggs. “I always keep plenty of breakfast foods. Will you take the bacon and set it on the table?”

Balin could only nod and walk away after Erin shoved a large plater covered in almost three pounds of bacon she had dug out of her freezer.

When what she thought was a hallucination brought on by exhaustion had not vanished like she thought it would Erin began to get nervous, which turned into nervous cooking. She had begun with biscuits of course, her grandmother had taught her long ago how to make them from scratch, learning her way around the kitchen as soon as she could be trusted not to cut herself with a knife.

She thawed all the bacon and sausage in her freezer, frying plates full of meat before beginning on the eggs. She wasn’t even hungry.

As soon as the last plate of food left her kitchen, she began to pace. She could hear them eating. Figments of the imagination did not eat. That meant they were really here, in her home, dressed like dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard. She had weirdos in her home, ones she had invited in. They had been polite for the most part.

She thought of grumpy again. He had refused to let her treat him, letting his own healer tend to the bruise forming on his shoulder. She had only rolled her eyes before taking off to hide in the kitchen.

When she still couldn’t think of what to do she began pulling more meat out of her deep freezer. She was sure she had a couple of hams she had bought on sale. And that Turkey had been in there over a year now and really needed to be cooked.

With a goal in mind she began putting food together for the rest of the day and making a list of things she would need to go to the store for. Balin had not been lying when he said she was not ready to host a large group. Maybe she could get a couple of them to ride with her. She might need more than one buggy at the store.

…………

As the sounds from her living room began to wind down, Erin slipped in one of the doors and made her way through the group to the one that called himself Thorin. Really Thorin or not she knew he was the leader and she would need to ask him if she wanted anyone to ride to the store with her.

The dwarrow had quieted as she slipped through them, watching her approach. Thorin sat in one of her hardback kitchen chairs, puffing away on a pipe, watching her with narrowed eyes.

“I was starting to put some stuff together for the rest of today’s meals. I’m going to need to go to the store if we want to eat for the next few days. Since I’m going to be getting more food than I normally do, I was hoping some of you could come along and help.”

Thorin glanced between the two seated next to him, Dwalin and Balin, before finally removing his pipe from between his lips. “How many?”

“Two? Maybe three. I’ll be getting a lot.”

He nodded as he thought, looking over those assembled. His nephews wanted to go, he could tell just from looking, Kili was almost vibrating from the excitement of being in a new place. But he couldn’t let them go, at least not this trip. Thorin had a feeling they would be stuck in this place for a long while, there would be opportunity enough for all of the company to get out and about.

“Bofur, Dori, Nori, you will accompany Lady Erin to the store.” He heard a huff of annoyance at his address of her. “Something wrong?”

“Erin. Just Erin. Please.” She waved a hand at the three mentioned. “Give me a couple of minutes to make sure I have everything together and then I will meet you three out back. The same door you came in.” She wondered off into what they had found to be a bedroom during their snooping before closing the door.

 “Thorin?” He glanced over to see Dwalin looking at him. “You think she will still help us?”

“She has so far, and the wizard vouches for her. If nothing else he has his reasons. This will be amusing for him and inconvenient for us at worst. I do not believe she has any malicious intent.”

Dwalin nodded in agreement. The lass didn’t seem dangerous, and she had helped them with their injuries when she did not need to.

The quiet chatter of the room came to a halt as the door opened again and their new host walked out. Thorin felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her.

………….

Erin felt the stares when she came out, she thought she had even heard a quiet gasp. Looking down at her outfit she smoothed out the skirt of her pale blue sundress. She had not worn it in a while and it was finally warm enough to do so. Not to mention she had remembered to shave her legs yesterday. Had they never seen legs before? Maybe they were more prudish than she thought.

Choosing to ignore it for now, she sought out the three that were to accompany her. “You ready?”

Clearing his throat Bofur rose from his seat on the floor. “Aye lass, we are ready if you are.”

Erin nodded before turning and making her way to her kitchen, grabbing her purse and walking out the door, the whole company trailing along behind. Once out the door they watched as she walked straight up to the strange metal thing that they had all seen when they first arrived at her door step.

“Well, get in. She had walked around the thing, opening doors as she went. You will have to fight over who sits up front. The other two of you will need to sit in the back. Bofur and Nori raced around to the passenger side of the vehicle, competing to sit up front. Dori merely rolled his eyes and climbed in the back on the driver side.

Erin chose to ignore the arguing dwarrow, they could sort it out themselves or get left. “That strap looking thing there is a seat belt. You pull it across you and buckle it in there.” She gestured as Dori followed instructions and buckled up. “It’s to help keep you safe in case something happened.”

Just as she sat down and buckled her own belt, she found Nori seated next to her with a smug grin as Bofur seemed to be pouting in the back, holding his hat in his lap. “Well now that that is decided you can both buckle up and we can be off.”

After another explanation with all passengers situated Erin put the key in the ignition and cranked her car. At the noise of the engine turning over all the dwarrow watching jumped, some even drawing weapons and the sound. She had heard a gasp of surprise from Dori in the back as she noticed Nori tensing up beside her.

“If you want, I can show you how it works when we get home. I don’t know much, but I know enough to at least explain it.”

Nori nodded at the offer. “That would be acceptable.”

Her three passengers started again as she began to back up and head out. If they were freaking out over things like cars, then her hallucination/ extreme LARPing theory was beginning to look less and less likely.

………

The ride to the store had been short but exciting. Bofur had begun chattering almost as soon as they pulled out the drive, commenting on everything from her car to the power lines to the dog they had passed. She was ever so happy as she pulled into the crowded parking lot and pulled into an empty space.

She waited for everyone to pile out before locking the doors and facing her three assistants. “Now, I’m not sure how markets work where you are from, or if it will be any different. The prices marked are what you pay. Try not to make eye contact with anyone. Don’t sample the food. And please, please don’t talk to strangers.” Erin almost felt like she was herding toddlers.

With instruction voiced she turned and briskly walked toward the store and threw the automatic sliding doors. She heard another excited noise from Bofur about the doors as she gathered the carts, pushing one of each toward the awaiting dwarrow. “If you would, just push these around and follow me. Let me know if you see anything you want to get.”

All here followed her diligently threw the store. Watching in fascination as she made her way through aisles of produce, dried goods, and meat; stopping every so often to add some ingredient or another to one of the carts. Muttering to herself about meat and potatoes and would they eat cereal for breakfast. Dori wondered briefly what cereal was until he saw her add four boxes of something called cheerio’s to his rolling basket.

As they cut through an aisle heading to what she called the dairy section they noticed people staring.

“They are looking at your clothes.” Erin answered the question without them having to ask. “We will have to look for everyone something else to wear if y’all are going to be staying for a while. Leathers are not exactly fashion forward here.”

“And displaying so much skin is?” Nori asked.

Erin stopped and turned to look at the thief. “Just so you know, what I’m wearing is considered perfectly normal here. Women tend to show a little more skin when the weather is permitting. No one wears armor and heavy leather. This store is considered a one stop shop, so we can stop by the clothing section before we leave and you may find you something else to wear. I also suggest finding at least one outfit for your companions as well. If you will all be staying her for longer than a month, I expect all of you to be getting out of my house at least once.”

The three remained silent as they followed her through the rest of her grocery shopping, all three buggies filled before they took her advice and found something else to wear. Dori fussed about the fabrics and designs for a while before Erin took pity and showed him pictures of what was considered normal for people to wear casually.

They even picked out a few things they thought might fit other members of the company before heading to the front to pay.

Dori stood and stared in almost horror as they unloaded the carts onto a black moving belt, some girl in an apron scanning each item before it gets bagged by another girl standing at the end of what Erin had called the checkout counter. She wasn’t haggling, even a little bit. All the numbers popping up on the screen she just accepted. This is what she meant about the prices marked. There was no bartering involved.

Nori thought his eyebrows would never come down from his hairline. The woman was not at all what he expected. She seemed far away and tired. They had all noticed the slump of her shoulders and dark circles under her eyes at their first meeting. But she hardly took notice of the looks and quite murmurs directed their way as they trailed behind her like a group of puppies. Choosing to focus on her shopping instead of the strange looks. He was sure Dori was going to explode when they went to pay for their items. There was no arguing over prices and she paid for everything in the strangest of ways, swiping a shiny red card before they were allowed to leave the store with their items neatly packed into crinkly bags.

Bofur was excited, and if he could admit it too himself, a little afraid. They had stepped out of that tunnel into something almost completely unrecognizable. He was glad when Thorin had chosen him to accompany the lass on her shopping trip, but almost wished he had stayed behind just at how confusing everything was. The thing she called a car was loud and vibrated and there were so many of them all around in so many different shapes and colors. The store itself had been fun. He had insisted on getting a few things simply because they were in brightly colored packages and she had smiled slightly when he said so. When she had paid for everything without complaining he began to wonder what kind of money she made to not worry about feeding thirteen dwarrow for the unforeseeable future. Maybe they really had been sent to her by the Valar. Mahal knows they desperately needed help.

………

Thankfully the ride home had been quiet. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts about the strangest shopping trip to date. Erin was thankful for the brief moment of silence before she would have to unload everything and face the fact that she was without a doubt not hallucinating and that they really did seem to be the real deal. As in real dwarrow from the real land of Middle Earth, that was real, she was glad that she thought to pick up lots and lots of beer; no way could she face this sober.

As she pulled in, the rest of the group came spilling out her back door, all eager to hear of their friends trip to buy groceries. Who knew such a thing could be so exciting. The whole of the company moved forward when they saw the sheer number of bags that needed to be unloaded.

“Just tell them where it all goes and we will get it sorted.” Erin turned to look at Thorin as he stood beside her, taking in the large amounts of food she had brought back and listening as her helpers told their strange tales to their family and friends. He was most interested in the outraged ramblings of Dori as he explained that everything was priced as marked and people just paid it without complaint and oh my gosh the numbers had been so much! But he didn’t understand how she had paid for it at all.

Erin just rolled her eyes as she directed everyone on where to place the new food. The princess got over excited when new clothes were also unloaded form the bags. Everyone got at least one outfit. They had even found something to fit Bombur, much to everyone’s surprise.

With more than enough food available, Erin put a few roasts on in her various crockpots before finally deciding that there really was nothing else she could do in her kitchen and it was time to face the music as it were.

With determination she claimed the spot on her recliner that had suspiciously been left open as she faced the group of individuals that were now her house guests.

“I’m not really sure what is going on. I have decided, however, that you may stay here as long as you need, and I will do what I can to return you from where you came from if you need my assistance in that matter. I will let you all know that I will not have to return to work for several days so if you need something or don’t understand something please let me know. I’ve noticed that you company wizard,” here she glanced at Gandalf, “is not very forthcoming with information. As you’ve noticed by now you are not anywhere near to where you should be. So I feel we should start over with some form of introduction on my part. I know who you all are, or at least who you are supposed to be. My name is Erin Casey. I’m thirty years old and the only child of long dead parents. I’ve lived alone for the past ten years and work in a manufacturing job just as long. Money is not really an issue for me so I don’t want any of you to feel like you’re putting me out just to feed you. Like I said, I live alone so I only have to worry about supporting myself most of the time which is not an issue. If you need anything or don’t understand something please let me know.”

The gathered dwarrow looked at her and between each other before Dori finally spoke up. ‘I don’t know about the others, but I think you on behalf of myself and my brothers. Your assistance has been appreciated.”

Erin nodded at his words, excepting them for what they were. After, others in the company began to pipe up before everyone began to give glances at Thorin. Everyone remembered how he had acted at their first meeting, being a little gruff with the girl. While understandable at the time, seemed a little rude now.

Erin didn’t worry about it though, if they were who she thought they were than a little rudeness from Thorin Oakenshield was not exactly on her list of things she found annoying. It was attributed to his character and totally expected at this point.

……….

As the day wound down and evening settled in Erin began to worry about where she would be putting everyone to sleep. She only had two other guest beds after all. Thought she had two couches in two different rooms that could hold someone and more than enough fluffy blankets and pillows to make soft pallets on the floor; she would just need to know where everyone wanted to sleep.

She brought up a bath, which everyone jumped on the opportunity for, she was glad, some of them were beginning to smell a little ripe.

After baths and beds were sorted Erin could feel the exhaustion beginning to take over. She had been up for more than twenty four hours at this point. Putting in a full nights work before coming home and getting landed with the strangest house guests ever. Not that she was complaining. She did have the next week off so it was not like she needed the sleep to go back to work.

With her guests sorted and loud snore filling her home, Erin  tucked herself into her overly large bed and pondered how her life was turning out. There was no getting rid of them if she wanted to, her good southern sensibilities would never let her throw out someone that really needed the help, and boy did they ever need the help. From what she could tell, they had faced the trolls and were supposed to be in Rivendell now after being chased by a group of orcs. Thy had no supplies and had been injured.

She really didn’t mind. She had explained that she had time to get them settled before returning to work, and it wasn’t like she had anything planned for her week off anyway so this would at least make her vacation interesting.

With another sigh she rolled herself up in her warmest blankets before falling asleep, dreaming of blue eyes and a deep voice that seemed to rattle her bones every time she heard it.


	2. Coffee Can Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin can't stop thinking about legs and learns a hard truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've not had internet at my house for two weeks and have been doing everything on my phone. When I said something about it today, my husband kindly informed me that I have unlimited mobile hot spot from my phone, so yay update!

Ch.2

Thorin lay awake long after his company and host had turned in. He was exhausted, and knew on an intellectual level that he was in a safe place, but he still could not sleep. His company had still been nervous; listening to the account of the three that had gone out with the woman had unsettled everyone. Strange metal contraptions racing around on the road, bizarre objects taking up space in the home they were taking refuge in.

 Everyone had nearly had a fit when Kili had gone to sit on the couch and a great rectangular object on the wall had begun making loud noises accompanying moving pictures. A few had drawn weapons when the noise had first started, looking around for the danger. Gandalf had the audacity to laugh at the lot of them before somehow managing to make the thing stop without destroying it. Kili had been wrapped around Fili since, almost afraid to sit down again.

When everyone had settled for the night, Thorin opted to take several of the blankets and sleep in the living room. The beds were better left to the older members of the company. Almost as soon as he lay down, his nephews had slid under the blankets, letting him know they were more shook up than they let on. He could not recall the last time the boys had sought him out for comfort, trying to prove how they were grown up and relying on each other.

He made no comment as he protectively curled an arm around each of them, letting them fall asleep. Tomorrow would be another day filled with frustrating and strange things. He knew he would have to speak to the woman again, Balin had admonished him almost immediately after the group had left for the market about his manners.

Sighing in frustration Thorin let his thoughts wander to their host. She was pretty as far as women of men went. Beardless as they all were, though she did seem to have a pale if thin mustache; it didn’t seem to match her hair color making him wonder about it.

What his mind kept circling back to was the almost scandalous outfit she had worn to go shopping in. Last time he had seen that much leg on a woman had been when he had gone into Rohan with Dwalin looking for work. There had been an abundance of night workers in one of the larger towns they had stayed in, all dressed in scant rags.

She had seemed unconcerned with their scandalized expressions. Nori had confided to the group that what she wore was apparently normal for respectable women, and he noticed while out some wearing even less. He felt himself scowl at the inappropriateness of it all.

He could concede however, that she had nice legs and the ink on them looked well done from what little time he had looked before averting his gaze. Thorin almost groaned in frustration when he found his thoughts now swirling around pale white legs sporting tattoos and wondering if she had more in places he couldn’t see.

Frustrated, he forced himself to think of orcs and elves dancing naked together to keep his mind out of forbidden territory before he was finally able to drift off to sleep.

……….

The next morning found Thorin waking slowly; warm and comfortable like he had not been since the last time he had been in Ered Luin. Fili was still curled into one side while Kili had sprawled out on his other. Sliding out slowly he located what had woken him. There was a noise coming from the homes kitchen, accompanying an enticing smell of coffee.

Slipping as quietly as he could on bare feet into the kitchen, he found their host. She was standing half asleep in front of an interesting device that seemed to brew coffee. Elbows on the counter and hands supporting her head, she gazed at the slowly filling pot as if it held all of life’s answers.

He took the quiet moment to observe her closer. She really was short for a woman. Most women he had met had been at least six feet tall; she appeared to be no more than two or three inches taller than him. She and Kili might even be around the same height, the lad was ridiculously tall for a dwarf.

She had the ridiculous fuzzy blue robe wrapped around herself again, but her feet were bare, revealing another tattoo on the top of her left foot. He wondered again how many she had and if he would get the chance to see them all before he shook the thought from his mind and approached her.

As he drew closer she turned her head, just enough to get a better look at him.

“You want a cup?” Her voice was rough from sleep, causing a shiver to run up his spine.

“That would be acceptable.”

She snorted at his reply before slowly unfolding herself and making her way to one corner of the room and pulling down a cup from one of her upper cabinets. “Sugar, cream, or do you take it black?”

“Sugar, if you don’t mind.” He kept reminding himself to mind his manners.

She paused on her trek back across the kitchen to give him a squinty eyed look of confusion before she seemed to shake it off and grab a sugar bowl from the counter beside her stove and bringing it back with her.

“I’ll let you decide how much you want.” She set the sugar down before holding out the cup for him to take. “You can have as much as you want. I got plenty more.”

Thorin slowly reached up, taking the cup gently from her grasp, letting his fingers linger over hers for a moment before drawing back.

 “Thank you.” He inclined his head as he turned away and began adding sugar to his cup.

…………

Thorin was being extra polite; maybe he just needed food and a good night’s sleep. Heaven knows she was a grump when hungry and tired.

But if he was always like that….man, dwarf, whatever he was claiming to be, needed to chill more.

Erin felt her eyebrows slowly going up as she watched him empty half her little sugar bowl into his cup before looking up to see if the coffee was done.

She shook her head at his sweet tooth, promising herself to make some treats later to see how far it extended. Might as well feed the crazy if it was here to stay.

She reached across and pulled the pot out as it finished, filling his cup up before pouring her own. Manners and all that.

“I have a week before I have to return to work.”

Thorin looked over at her as he stirred his sugar in. “What sort of job do you have?”

“Manufacturing,” At his questioning look she elaborated. “I work with large machines that make stuff. I work with copper mostly, making wire.”

“Copper wire? There is a great need for it?”

“More than you would think. I work nights, so I sleep during the day.”

“Nights? You’re a night worker?”

“Ugh. Not that kind of night worker. You make it sound dirty. Do you not work your mines all day and night? Or do you only work during the day?

“We do work them at night. So you make copper wire at night?”

“Exactly, and I get paid rather well to do it.” She grinned before taking a small sip of her coffee to see if it had cooled.

Thorin squinted at his own cup in thought as he continued to stir the dark brew.

Now as I was trying to say before we got side tracked, I have a week before I have to go back to work. I can help y’all get settled in and we can figure out what you will all be doing all day long. I can show you to the library and how to use my computer. If you want, I can show a few of you how to drive my car.”

“Yes, that would be acceptable. What about your home, is there anything around here you need help with? You are housing us all at your own expense on very short notice. I would not put you out if we can help in anyway.”

Erin hummed in thought as she took a larger drink from her cup. “Cleaning I guess? There’s not much around here I need done. Unless you are offering to cut my grass, I can show you how the mower works. I will show you where I stash my cleaning supplies and anything else I can think of. Cooking maybe. I don’t mind cooking, but I really don’t want to be doing it all the time. When I go back to work we will not be keeping the same eating schedule. I’ll be sleeping through your lunchtime. “

Thorin nodded along. She seemed to be doing well for herself. Even if she worked nights. He cringed a little as he thought of it. But she was more like their night miners, not a typical female night worker. Maybe he could send someone with her to keep an eye on her. “I will speak to the others after they wake.”

Thorin looked around her kitchen again. “I’m not really a very good cook.” He winced at the memory of Dis laughing herself silly after he burned water. “I can help you though, hand you things or stir. I’m not too bad at fetch and carry.” He smiled as she giggled, maybe a stay here would not be so bad.

……………...

The others trickled into the kitchen slowly, waking as they smelled food. Thorin watched as she gave each a warm smile and a soft good morning, handing off plates to set the table and dishes of food to set out. Telling his nephews where she kept her silver and Bifur where the cups were. The company sat around in her living room eating a quiet breakfast.

The food was excellent and abundant with nothing left by the time everyone was full. Thorin lit his pipe as he leaned back in the chair she called a recliner, startling a bit when the woman’s hand picked up his coffee cup, filling it with sugar and fresh coffee before moving back to the kitchen with the pot.

He watched her hips sway as she walked away turning back when he heard someone clearing their throat. Balin and Dwalin were both seated across from him, giving him knowing grins. Thorin scowled at the both of them.

“You and the lass have come to an accord then?” Balin smiled wider, having grown immune to his foul moods long ago.

“We have. She will help us as she can. In exchange we will assist her around her home.” He picked up his newly filled cup and began to stir in the sugar. “She has explained that she must return to work in a week’s time, so we must be settled before then.”

The rest of the company listened as Thorin explained. Half the company began talking over each other in excitement.

“A library?” Ori asked.

“She works nights?” Dori looked scandalized. Everything about the woman seemed to bother him.

Bifur muttered something lowly as Bofur nodded along. “Aye, she does seem to need the time off, and here we’ve dropped in unannounced.”

“Fili, do you think she will show me how to drive her car?”

“Only if Uncle says you can Kee.”

Dwalin moved closer to Thorin as he let everyone speculate and plan what they were going to do.

“You think the lass is alright? We all saw how she acted yesterday, and she slept so deeply last night. I was sure the boys would wake her when they started wrestling in her living room.”

Gandalf cut in before Thorin could answer. “She is tired is all master Dwalin. You will find the Lady Erin to be an amiable host, even when she keeps odd hours. She is a hard worker and helpful almost to a fault. A perfect Southern Lady some would say.”

“What do you mean wizard?” Thorin felt like he was missing something.

“You remember we are not in Middle Earth at the moment. I’m sure our hostess will explain things as best she can, but you must understand we are in a place very different from our own. The land in which we now reside is a very large one; we are in the south eastern portion of it, also known as the Deep South. Our hostess is expected to act a certain way with very particular manners.”

Gandalf sat himself on the couch between his nephews as everyone had quieted to hear his explanation.

“They are women of decent standing in society, usually coming from some kind of money though not always. Manners and a smile will get you farther than you think here, so I suggest you practice Master Oakenshield, if you ever want to get back to reclaim your mountain.”

Thorin scowled in the wizards direction.

“I suspect she had family that drilled the old niceties into her from a young age. Otherwise she would have thrown us out by now.”

“Quite right I would have.” The assembled group jumped as they turned to see Erin standing in the doorway, a tea service clutched delicately in her hands.

She brought the tray in, sliding it onto her low table situated to one side of the couch, under one of the tall windows talking up the exterior wall. She turned and looked over the whole company before settling on Dori. “I remember you speaking about tea while you accompanied me shopping yesterday. The tea service was my mothers, passed down through her family. I thought you might enjoy a cup. Now if you don’t mind, I received a call from one of my cousins, she needs someone to watch her little girl for a while and I was volun _told_ by my Aunt, that since I was not working tonight I could do it.”

“You are leaving?” Thorin rose from his seat.

“I’ll be right back. I said I would go pick her up. Don’t exactly want anyone else over at the moment.”

The company watched as she loaded up in her car and drove off. So she did have family. Simi close by the sound of it.

………..

It was an hour later before she pulled back up her drive, her six year old niece snug in her seat in the back of the car. “Now Cara, you remember me telling your mother about all the friends I have over at the house?”

The little redheaded girl nodded excitedly.

“Right then. Try not to overwhelm them too much, yeah?”

“I’ll try not Aunty Erin!”

Erin just grinned as she unloaded the girl. Apparently, watching for a short afternoon had turned into a weeklong extended stay. It always ended up like this. She really should stop telling family when she was taking time off from work. Not that she didn’t love her little cousin; but this happened every time she tried to take some time off.

As she unloaded the stuff from the back of the car, the two youngest members of the company came spilling out the door, excited to see the little girl.

“Are you not just adorable!?” Kili exclaimed as he swept the girl up into a hug. Laughing as she giggled at the treatment.

“Don’t hog her Kili!” Fili grinned as his brother tickled the little girl before pulling her away. “Don’t worry little princess! I won’t let the troll hurt you!”

He laughed and dashed back inside as Kili squawked in protest before giving chase.

“I’m afraid you won’t see much of your niece while we are here.” Thorin had come to help her carry stuff inside.

“Cousin actually, and that’s alright. She’s high energy so I welcome the distraction. Come on, we will just put her things in my room.”

Thorin followed her through the house, only dithering for a moment at the threshold to her room before walking in.

She had a large room, like all the other rooms in the home. Hers was painted a dark green, the white of the trim setting it all off nicely. He felt his ears going warm when his gaze settled on her bed, large and dominating the space in the center of the room under the tall `double windows. He noted the ridiculous number of pillows.

“Where, um, should I put this?” He hefted the small suitcase in blinding pink.

“The bed is fine for now. I’ll have to help her unpack it later.”

He nodded before laying it at the foot of the bed. “So you have no siblings?”

“None by blood. My parents died when I was very young.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m afraid I don’t really remember them. I was very young. My Aunt, my mother’s older sister, took me in and raised me as one of her own. I call her children my siblings instead of my cousins. Cara is a sweet girl, just high spirited. I hope your company is up to the task.”

“Aye, I think they will welcome the distraction.”

“Yes. But she will go home and tell her mother all about her Aunty Erin and the fifteen men that are staying with her. No doubt my home will be swarming in family by the end of the week.”

“Will this be a problem? Do we need to find else wear to stay?”

“Not a problem really, just terribly inconvenient. They will want to know why I’ve suddenly become social.”

Thorin grinned as they walked back out to join the rest of his company. The little red head, Cara, was already seated in Bofur’s lap listening as he spun a fantastic story about the trolls they had met on their journey so far.

Bifur was seated in a corner carving what looked like a dozen new toys, his nephews lounging on the floor.

Everyone looked at the little one with smiles. Thorin welcomed the respite from his duty.

…………

Erin had been right when she said her niece was a handful. She woke early and ran the company into the ground almost every day. Erin was kind enough to walk everyone to a park close by that held what she aptly called a playground.

The little lass ran herself around in circles almost until she collapsed, taking most of the dwarrow along with her.

Erin had kept true to her word, showing the company where all they could walk from her home. Other than the playground was the library, much to Ori's excitement.

There was also a shopping area she called The Square, holding different shops and restaurants and to the company’s delight, numerous bars.

Erin attempted to teach a few of the members how to drive her car; after some screaming, badly dented trash bins, and half the company dying of laughter; only Fili seemed to get the hang of it, asking to take the car out whenever possible.

.............

The company began to settle into a sort of rhythm as the week progressed. Rising early and helping with meals. Assisting in keeping the home clean and learning of the many differences the strange new land held.

Erin had barely contained giggles when she went to turn on her television for the first time. The company had jumped and more than a few drew weapons. The giggles turned into full laughter when Gandalf explained what had happened while she had gone to the store that first day.

After she was able to reign in the giggles she was able to demonstrate to the group how to work what they dubbed the magical wall hanging. After some searching she manages to find cartoons, leaving the dwarrow and lone hobbit glued to the screen while she and Gandalf wondered into the kitchen for a long overdue conversation.

Erin began making a pot of coffee and pulling cookie dough out of the freezer as she thought of what questions she should ask, they had been here several days already and not disappeared. After she had nothing more to do but wait, she turned to look at the tall grey wizard. "So, are you really who I think you are? Or have I gotten into some really bad mold?"

"Mold? My dear I assure you we are all quite real." He laughed a bit to himself as he lit his pipe.

"And how have you not run out of stuff for that yet? Never mind, not important. I'm serious Gandalf, are you really the company of Thorin Oakenshield?"

"We are. And as you have figured out, we are in desperate need of your help."

"My help?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes my dear girl. By the will of the Valar we have come to you instead of arriving in Rivendell as we were supposed to. We will need your help to return."

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing? I'm not really an expert in all things magical."

"Do? Why nothing more than you have been doing. You have been helping the company already. Feeding them and treating wounds, teaching them new skills and giving them an opportunity to relax. While we are here, I believe time has stopped back in Arda, so we will not be in any rush to return. At least not until we have learned why we have taken this detour."

Erin nodded in thought as she listened to her coffee maker work.

"Now I believe it to be time for a question or two of my own."

Erin glanced up, seeing Gandalf studying her. "How, exactly, do you know who we are?"

Erin felt herself grow nervous, how was she supposed to explain that she knew the outcome of the journey? Down to the last desperate death of three of the companies members. She winced when she heard Kili laughing from the other room. Now that she knew them, could she send them on to their deaths without at least a warning?

"I...I'm not really sure how to explain."

"Most stories are best started from the beginning my dear."

"Indeed." Erin turned again as the coffee finished, busying herself with pouring a cup. She kept her focus away from the wizard as she began.

"I know who you are because I've read about you all. There are books, or rather one book. The whole of the journey is told in that book, all the way to the last depressing detail."

"Depressing?" Erin tuned at the distressed sounding voice coming from her kitchen doorway. She turned to see Thorin standing there, Fili just behind him with a worried look on his face. "Are we not successful?"

"You claim your mountain Thorin, but at a devastating price." Erin couldn't help the sad look as she looked between Thorin and Fili, wincing visibly as Kili laughed again."

"They die." Thorin looked devastated at the thought.

Erin looked away, unable to meet his blue eyes as they we overcome with grief. “Maybe that’s why you are here.” She spoke softly.

“Perhaps.” Gandalf was studding those gathered. “We will not know until we begin looking for answers. For now, I think it best we focus on how to return. We can change nothing as long as we remain here.”

Gandalf slipped his way back through the door leading off the kitchen, pulling Fili along with him. Fili could not help but send worried glances back at his uncle before hurrying to sit back with Kili.

…………..

Thorin felt as if an orc had gut punched him. Dead, his bright and mischievous nephews, dead and returned to stone. Never to live in the halls of a mountain they helped claim from a dragon.

“What...” he clears the lump forming in his throat,  “What happens?”

The lass still would not look at him. She tuned back to stare at her cooling cup of coffee. “After the dragon is driven off, you…fall ill.”

Thorin felt his heart clench at the implications. “Dragon sickness.”

“Yes. An army comes, orcs. You manage to break out of the sickness after the battle begins, but you and your nephews get caught in a trap. You don’t make it out alive. Dain rules after you.”

Thorin approached as she spoke quietly, coming to stand beside her at the counter. They both stand beside each other in silence. He watches as the women pours sugar into another cup before filling it with coffee, sticking a spoon in it before sliding it over to him.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think you are a hallucination anymore.”

Thorin snorted in amusement as he sipped the still hot coffee, smile sliding off his face as he thought of his nephews again.

“I don’t know why you are here, but I would like to think that it has something to do with how the story ends, and maybe I can help change it. Make it better. I never thought it right that you didn’t live to rule the mountain you fought so hard to regain for your people.”

Thorin wasn’t sure what he was feeling anymore. Never had anyone offered help as this woman had. She did not ask for much. She only wanted help around he home while they stayed, something they were all eager to do. She did not try to belittle his company or extort anything from them. She was being genuinely nice.

“You have been a blessing to this endeavor. I owe you in a way I can never repay. Know that you will have a place in my company, if you wish it.”

Erin finally looked up from her mug, the first time she had looked at him since declaring his impending death. Her eyes were glassy as if she were fighting tears, but held surprise at his words. He felt his heart constrict again at being the cause of her sadness.

“You need only ask, and I will do my best to provide.” He gently picked up one of her hands from where it rested on the counter; they were work roughed with burns and cuts in various states of healing, pale blue varnish chipping from the nails.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help it, he _wanted_ to touch her. He brought her hand up and gently kissed the back of it. “I am ever in your service Lady Erin.”

He was rewarded with a blush spreading across her face, turning her cheeks a fetching rosy color.

With a smile chasing away his previous foul mood, Thorin turned and pulled Erin by the hand back into her living room. Balin noticed their clasped hands with raised eyebrows but made no comment as he drew her to the couch and pulled her to sit between him and Fili who had a lap full of Cara; Kili leaned back against his brother’s knees as the little pebble played with his hair.

Thorin felt content sitting like this. As if something he was missing was sliding into place.


	3. Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fun and Cara gives a little insight. Also Erin in not subtle.

Ch. 3

 

When Thursday came around she handed out small amounts of cash to the assembled dwarrow, she had been trying to explain all week how money worked in her world,; but figured the best way they would understand was if they all went shopping. They looked on in confusion, staring at the bits of paper and looking between each other. “So if you all have not been keeping up with the days, today is Thursday, and that means we have the farmers market. It’s just up the road a little way, between here and the square. I thought we could all walk up and look around. See if you find anything you want. They have everything from fresh meats and produce to different crafts. Sometimes they even have games. If you have questions about something please ask”

Insuring that the company was following along, Erin threaded her hand through Cara’s before leading the group out her door and down the sidewalk.

The company was excited to arrive at the market, Bilbo was almost vibrating in excitement when he got a good look at all the stalls open, disappearing into the crowd as soon as he could get away.

Before his nephews could run off and cause mischief, Thorin grabbed each one by the arm and hauled them back. "And where do the two of you think you are going?"

Kili gave a sheepish smile as Fili just sighed at being caught. "We just want to look Uncle, no harm in that."

"The two of you will stay together, and try to keep one of the company in sight!" He was almost hollering as they ran off, grins stretched across their faces.

"And what will you look at Master Oakenshield?"

Thorin turned to see Erin still standing beside him with Cara as the rest of the group dispersed.

"I thought to just look around. You said this market included crafts."

"It does indeed. Come on then, I'll show you where most of the vendors set up. They try and stay separated from most of the food market."

Thorin followed along as Erin weaved through the crowed. This was his first proper look at the people living here. He had not volunteered to go into any of the places the company  had visited when she gave them all the first tour of the area, choosing to return back to the house as soon as he thought he could find his way without getting lost, Dwalin had still accompanied him back, grinning as Thorin growled at him in frustration.

Their host seemed to not pay attention to the crowd milling around the market. Intent on enjoying herself and showing him to stalls she thinks he might like. There were many things layed out to catch the eye of any passing shopper. Clothing and leatherwork in stalls next to wood carvings and handmade furniture. Paintings strung up on lines so that the sun could bring out the bright colors used. Thorin could smell different foods cooking over open fires and in vats of oil. He did not see much that he felt he needed and was content to just look around. He spied several members of the company milling about. Dori seemed to be haggling over a bolt of brightly dyed fabric, Dwalin and Balin stood together watching someone pour batter into oil before fishing it out and sprinkling it with powdered sugar.

“It’s called a funnel cake.” Thorin started in surprise when Erin spoke up beside him. She grinned at him before looking down at Cara as she pulled at her Aunts hand.

“Can we get one? Please Erin? Please?”

“Hmm….Maybe. What do you think Thorin? Does the little monster deserve a treat?”

Thorin felt the grin spreading across his face as Cara looked at him pleadingly, reminded of his nephews when they were small and asking for sweet buns. “I think you’ve earned a treat little one.”

“Yay!” Cara detached herself from her Aunt as she grabbed Thorin’s hand, surprising him as she drug him to the vendor beside the sons of Fudin.

Erin slid into the space between him and Balin as they waited in line. “Do you want one Thorin? They are actually quite good. I usually get one when I come here. You can split one with me if you want?”

“I would like that, thank you.”

Erin nodded as she walked up to the counter, “Two please. Extra sugar” The man behind the delicate confections nodded as he put two of the pastries together, dusting them with extra amounts of the sweet white powder, exchanging them for a few of the paper bills her people used in place of gold.

She waited for Balin and Dwalin to get their own cake before leading them all over to a covered table. Cara was practically bouncing in excitement as she pulled Thorin along behind Erin. “I love funnel cakes! I think they are my favorite sweet, next to Aunty Erin’s peanut butter cookies of course. Nothing beats those fresh out of the oven.

“Let the dwarrow sit down you silly thing. I think they want to try this before it goes cold.”

Cara slid all the way onto the end of one of the bench seats at the table, leaving space for Erin and Thorin on her side and the others on the other side of the table.

Erin set the two cakes she bought on the table before sliding Cara’s in front of her, leaving the other in front of Thorin. “You can go ahead; I need to get some napkins.” Erin wondered back into the crowed, Thorin watching her until she disappeared from sight, turning back to look at the table.

Cara had already started in on eating her sweet treat. The sons of Fudin however were both giving him knowing smiles before Dwalin tore off a bite of the funnel cake in front of them, stuffing it in his mouth.

Thorin watched as Dwalin’s face melted into surprise as he ate, Balin only took a few bites before letting his brother have at it.

Erin arrived back at the table with a stack of napkins, tossing them in the center if the table before looking over at Thorin. “You haven’t tried it yet?”

“I was waiting for you.”

Erin smiled wide, “You didn’t have to.”

“It was only right.”

Erin hummed as she looked at him, “That is sweet of you. But I insist that you try some now.”

“Very well then.” Thorin looked at the lightly fried dough, tearing off a piece, careful not to lose too much of the sugar before eating it.

Thorin could now understand Dwalin’s look of surprise as he felt the sweetness of the sugar and the dough melt on his tongue.  He looked down at the cake again before tearing off another piece.

Thorin heard Erin laugh as she watched, “I told you it was good. I think I might have to go get one of my own.”

Thorin gave her a sheepish look before sliding the rest of the half eaten cake over in front of her. “I don’t think I have ever eaten anything quite like it. You were right. I do like it.”

“My favorite fried food,” Erin smiled as she tore off a piece of the cake, eating it slowly as she savored the sweetness.

Thorin couldn’t help his stare as she ate; she had gotten a bit of the sugar on one coroner of her mouth but seemed to pay it no mind as she helped Cara clean her own sticky hands in-between bites. He longed to reach over and brush it off but dared not give in to such a temptation. He had already given in the night before when he had held her hand.

Balin and Dwalin were not helping matters in the least, both brothers grinning at the woman and the young girl before they would give shifty eyed looks at Thorin. He knew what they were thinking and he did not appreciate it.

Thorin’s thoughts were cut short as Erin wiped her face clean before turning to look at him, “If you’re ready, we can walk around some more. We have a couple hours left before the vendors begin packing up.”

“That sounds acceptable, I wish to return the woodcarvers stall, He had a curious tool I wanted to look at.”

“Sure, let’s go there now.” Erin looked over at the brothers, “Are you going to come with or did you want to look at something else?’

Balin rose slowly from his bench seat before replying, “I think we will go find Dori, he did say something about a cloth merchant and trying his hand at your new fashion.”

Thorin watched as her face broke out into a lopsided grin. “Sounds good; Let him know that I have my mother’s old sewing stuff if he wants to look at it. There were several patterns in with it. I can’t sew more than a blanket or a patch so he’s more than welcome to whatever he needs.”

“That’s very kind of you lass, I will let him know.” With a slight bow, Balin and Dwalin wondered off into the crowed, leaving Thorin alone with Erin and her niece.

“Well, shall we get going then?”

“Yes, I think that would be best.” Thorin moved away from the table, waiting by the edge as Cara ran their used things to a trash. She retook Erin’s hand as she rejoined them and they made their way back out into the crowd.

………..

Erin felt that the day had been a success, for the most part at least. Kili and Fili had gotten into a little trouble right at the end, but it was sorted out easily enough, even if the two trolls now owed her.

Cara had thought the whole thing spectacular, at least until the big bouncy thing had popped, Aunty Erin was still mad at the two that had jumped in with her to play. She had ended up having to pay for it after one of Mr. Fili’s knives put a big hole in it. Cara liked all of Aunty Erin’s dwarves; they were loud and liked to play with her.

Unlike most adults, they always said she was different. But it wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t pay attention to stuff; it was just so boring to sit still all day when there were literally a million other things that were much more fun just waiting. Erin knew though, she said it was the same for her when she was little.

That’s why Cara loved Erin the best, beside her mommy of course. She never told her she was a pest, or to sit and be still. Erin let her do things in her own way, giving suggestions now and then. Aunty Erin only had a few rules. Try not to break anything that does not belong to you, unless it really was an accident; because accidents happen sometimes. Try not to speak over the grownups if they are talking, most grownups don’t like that and get mad, she tries to hum quietly to herself if she needs to talk about something important and has to wait. But most important of all, if you go somewhere away from home, only stay with people you know unless your grownup says it’s okay, like going with the nice man that gives pony rides.

Cara was happy to include Erin’s dwarrow into her circle of grownups that she could spend time with. Bofur with the funny hat told the best stories and sang the best songs. Bifur couldn’t really talk much, but that was okay, she understood what it was like to be different, he also carved the most beautiful things. Bombur made yummy pies and other treats that he slipped to her when no one was looking.

Balin looked like Santa, he only looked at her confused when she said so while Erin had to go to the other room, and she sounded like she had a terrible cold. Dwalin looked scary at first, but he shared a cookie with her after supper one night and let her sit in his lap while they watched Tangled so she liked him.

Oin could not hear very well so she always had to yell when she talked to him, which was great fun, she liked to yell things. Gloin had the biggest and best beard that she got to play with whenever she wanted to; he even said he had a wee lad back at home that used to play with it.

Dori liked to baby her a lot, which was okay when she wanted it, but he was forever pulling her off of stuff when she tried to climb and fussing about her clothes getting dirty. Ori was very sweet, and told her interesting history about where he came from, he could also draw really really pretty and said if she could sit still for just a few minutes each day he could get a picture of her too; she sat still for twenty whole minuets one day and Dwalin gave her two cookies. Nori was fun! He taught her better ways to climb things, and how to pick locks, and the best places to hide in the house, he even taught her a funny dice game.

Fili and Kili though were her favorite. They always wanted to play, even if it was a tea party with her old stuffed animals. They liked to play hide and seek the best. Fili taught her how to do a bunch of cool braids when they had to be still and get ready to sleep, it made trying to calm down in the evenings much easier, he even put one in her hair and gave her a pretty bead to put at the end. Kili could always tell when she was getting upset and frustrated about something and would swoop in like a hero and save the day, usually by tickling her until she almost cried. He even let her practice her braids at night while Fili sat next to her and watched. They were always both warm and would cuddle her any time she asked. She thought they might be what it felt like to have older brothers.

Cara did not know what exactly she thought of Mr. Thorin, he always seemed a little sad about something. She was excited to find out that he was Fili and Kili’s Uncle, which made him almost like her own Uncle if she was claiming them as brothers. He was always watching Aunty Erin with this funny look on his face; like he saw something that confused him. She noticed that first night when he came walking into the living room holding Erin’s hand as they both settled onto the couch. She had grinned wide and hoped they would be together like her Uncle Max and Aunt Tilly. They liked to hold hands all the time and make kissy faces at each other, would Mr. Thorin make kissy faces with Erin? She hoped so, then she could keep her new brothers.

………….

Thorin had nothing but dark glares for his nephews as they all trudged back to the house, everything had been going perfectly. He had finally worked up the courage to grasp the woman by the elbow as they made their way through the crowded market; she had allowed the contact with a warm smile in his direction.

When the giant colorful thing had come into view he could practically see the little one begin to vibrate in excitement before she asked to go jump. Erin gave her consent, leaving him at a bench while she helped Cara out of her shoes and into the puffy thing where the little girl began to jump about. Erin had joined him on the bench, seating herself next to him so that they touch hip to hip and leg to leg even though there was more than enough room to leave space, he looked over at her in surprise, only to see her studying him from the corner of her eye with a mischievous look. He felt his face break out onto a large grin before sliding an arm around her and pulling her as close as he could.

They had sat contentedly for several minutes, speaking softly about meaningless things before he had to ask the questions that had been swirling around his head since he first learned about the death of his nephews.

“Erin.” She looked away from her niece to meet his gaze. “Is there anything more you can tell me? Something I can do different?”

At his determined look Erin sat up straight on the bench before turning to face him better. She studied his face, seeing the lost look helped her decide that she should tell him all she could, he deserved to know.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, loud screaming was heard from the bouncy castle. Thorin and Erin both jumped up, looking at the colorful castle as it began to deflate.

Erin gave a shout of surprise before running over. “Cara!”

“I’m okay!” Thorin heard the little ones voice before she tumbled out of the flattening contraption, his nephews crawling out behind her, sheepish looks on their faces.

“What in the world happened?”

“Fili and Kili came to play with me, but Fili forgot to leave all his knives at home and one fell out. It made a big hole. Does this mean we have to go home now?”

Thorin shot the boy a look, “Your knives Fili? You brought your knives in there?”

“I’m sorry uncle. I really did forget I had it. And it shouldn’t have come out like it did. I guess it was loose.”

Erin pulled Cara into a hug before checking her over, “You’re sure that you are okay.”

“Yes Aunty. Not even a scratch. You’re not mad at them are you? It was just an accident.”

“I suppose not, you are okay.”

An hour later and hundreds of dollars lighter the group was finally making their way back. Fili kept wincing as Erin muttered to herself. “See if I take you anywhere else. Completely ridiculous. Who takes knives like that out? You own me. No need to charge that much for a silly hole. Could fix it with some duct tape. Don’t need to buy a whole new one. Stingy man.”

Thorin was irritated, she had been about to tell him what he needed to know. The parts of the quest he would need to change, do better, be better. He didn’t know when he would get a chance like that again without some member of the company listening in. He didn’t want everyone else to know until he could hear it all first. He needed to know more about the sickness. When did it start to set in was most important.

He was still fuming when they all arrived back at the house, the wizard lounging on the covered side porch of the house blowing smoke rings. He had opted to stay behind.  He pulled his Fili aside as everyone went in. “You will make this up to her.”

Fili nodded violently, “Of course Uncle! I really am sorry, I didn’t mean for anything to happen.”

Thorin sighed as he looked at Fili, drawing him close until their foreheads met. “I know you didn’t mean for anything to happen. I know it was an accident. You have to be more careful though, you had Cara and your brother in there with you. What if one of them had been injured by the knife instead of it just damaging what you were jumping on? This are thing you need to think about Fili.”

Thorin felt Fili grip his arm as the thoughts about what could have been played in his mind. “It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t.” Thorin let Fili go inside, Kili dragging him in as Erin stuck her head out. “You coming? Bombur is getting a late lunch started.”

Erin refused to move completely out of the way as Thorin made his way inside forcing him to brush against her to get in the house. Before he could move away from her she reached out and pulled him back by the hand.

“If you can wait a few days, Cara goes home Saturday. I can tell you what you want to know that night.”

“Another walking trip to the square?”

“While that would be nice, no. Too many ears. With Cara gone I’ll be very much alone at night. If you are willing, I wouldn’t mind some company.” She gave his hand a squeeze before letting it  go and joining Bombur at the stove.

Thorin felt heat rush through him, had she really just suggested what he thought? This side trip on the quest was turning out to be even more of an adventure than he thought. Thorin swallowed thickly as he finally pulled away from the door, closing it firmly behind him as he went to join the rest of the company in the living room. He lite his pipe as thoughts of soft inked skin raced through his mind. This was going to be a long few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't figure this out by now, this is very much a self insert. At least what I could have been had I not gotten married and had kids of my own. Cara is based off my own daughter and my niece. The house and surrounding town described in my own. If anyone has questions fell free to ask.


End file.
